(Terraink) Entre eux deux
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: A la fin d'un live, Laink sent une démotivation grandissante, Terracid de son côté , n'hésite à courir chez lui pour l'aider à surmonter cette mauvaise passe. C'est dans ce moment difficile qu'il comprennent l'évidence de leur relation.


Hey, ici Jay,

Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fanfiction Terraink, elle est plus longue que d'habitude alors profitez bien.

Disclaimer : Cette fanfiction met en scène une relation homosexuelle explicite. Pour public averti.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Allez, salut les amis. C'est la fin de ce live. »

En quelques clics, Laink mit fin au live et ferma plusieurs fenêtres. Il s'étira en levant les bras vers le ciel et entendit même ses articulations craquer. Il soupira puis relâcha ses membres.

« - Pas trop fatigué ? »

Demanda la voix grave de Terracid à travers son micro.

« - Un peu, mais en ce moment je suis dans cette phase où j'ai l'impression que le temps passe au ralenti. Je me sens un peu vide. »

« -Tu te sens pas bien ? J'ai l'impression que t'es moins motivé au niveau des lives. »

Laink eu un moment de silence. Il ne voulait pas entendre la vérité que Terra lui témoignait. C'était pire, car il savait que Terra et les abonnés avait remarqué son comportement inhabituel.

«- C'est pas que je me sens mal, c'est juste que je suis pas à fond. Je sais que tu le sais. Moi aussi j'ai vu les coms de la commu, mais j'y peux rien. »

La voix de Laink était un peu tremblante, son ton légèrement agressif.

Terracid laissa un temps avant de répondre.

«- Tu sais, tu dois pas te forcer à faire des lives si tu le sens pas. La commu comprendra si t'as besoin d'une pause. »

«- Nan Terra, j'ai pas besoin d'une pause. Et puis faut pas qu'on cassé notre rythme sinon ça va être la merde pour le montage et tout. »

« -T'inquiètes pas pour le montage bro, c'est pas ça le plus important. Tu veux que je passe pour qu'on en discute ? Je suis là dans 15 minutes au mieux. »

Terracid sentait bien qu'il s'agissait de quelque de plus important que simplement un manque de motivation. Laink ne l'avouerait pas, mais il n'était clairement pas en état de faire des lives de qualité.

« - C'est pas la peine que tu viennes, il est tard et ça passera t'inquiète. On en parle demain, ciao. »

Il raccrocha. Froidement et sèchement. Sans laisser le temps à Terracid de le convaincre ou de le réconforter.

Mais une fois son PC éteint, Laink se posa dans son canapé vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon, il s'enroula dans son plaid bleu. Il resta là, éclairé par la lumière extérieure. Il faisait nuit noire, mais les réverbères éclairaient les rues de Paris. Le bruit des voitures ne s'arrêtait jamais au sein de la capitale.

Cinq, puis dix minutes passèrent et Laink ne bougeait pas. Il pensait à tout et à rien, laissant ses pensées venir et s'en aller.

Sa respiration calme emplissait la pièce, le regard fixé sur le sol, il sentit quelques larmes dévaler ses joues. Même en les essuyant, elles continuaient de couler.

Ses pleurs étaient silencieux, il s'en voulait de se sentir mal, d'avoir raccroché au nez de Terra. En vérité, il aurait bien voulu que ce dernier vienne, qu'il lui remonte le moral comme il sait le faire. Qu'il le fasse rire, qu'il le rassure, même qu'il lui fasse un câlin. Car c'est ce à quoi servent les meilleurs amis non ? Laink pensa au fait que plus d'une fois, ils s'étaient pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans les moments durs. Lors des ruptures avec leurs copines ou lors du décès d'un des proches de Terra. Il n'y avait rien d'étranges à s'enlacer lors de circonstances évidentes.

Ah, quel idiot. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit de ne pas venir. Il était trop tard maintenant, mais Laink regrettait son acte.

« Diiiiing »

On sonna à la porte. Laink, surprit, courra ouvrir, espérant que celui qu'il attendait se montre.

Il tourna le verrou, alluma la lumière et en tirant la porte il découvrit un Terracid essoufflé sur le paillasson.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Laink, intrigué et les joues toujours humides.

Terracid dévisagea son ami en reprenant son souffle. Il remarqua ses yeux rouges et ses joues luisantes. Une fois son rythme cardiaque calmé, il se redressa et prit la parole.

« - Pas très bro de raccrocher au nez de tes potes. Je savais que t'étais en train de chialer en PLS dans ton canap, alors je suis venu. »

À ces mots Laink ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui s'était accumulé dans sa tête lui retombait dessus en un flot de larmes.

Il baissa la tête et pleura un peu bruyamment. Terracid s'avança alors. Ferma la porte, et enlaça son ami fermement. Il le garda dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur ses cheveux bouclés et, ne sachant quoi dire, frotta doucement ses mains sur ses bras et son dos en signe de réconfort.

Quelques secondes passèrent, les pleurs se firent plus rares, et Laink releva doucement la tête pour la coller contre le torse de Terra. Son souffle se ralenti, il essuya ses yeux ainsi que ses joues toujours humides.

C'est alors que, presque mécaniquement, Laink enroula ses mains autour du cou du grand brun, l'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa.

Comme ça, simplement, voire naturellement.

Terracid, sous le choc, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Comment réagir face à une situation pareille se demanda t'il. C'est alors que sa première envie fut d'enlacer Laink par la taille et de prolonger ce baiser.

Quelle était la signification de ce baiser ? Était-ce simplement dans le feu de l'action ?

Était-il attiré par Laink ? Tout le temps ou juste à ce moment ?

Toutes ces questions n'avaient pas d'importance à ce moment. Terracid se laissa simplement porter par le courant.

Il posa sa main droite sur sa hanche avant de la remonter doucement le long du dos de Laink. Ce dernier avait un frisson mais il continuait de l'embrasser, simplement d'abord puis langoureusement.

C'était comme un échange naturel, une conversation sans mots. Terra se colla à lui, le tenant fermement, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Il prit le côté de sa tête en main pour déposer des baisers sur son cou jusqu'à atteindre ses cheveux. Le son de ses bisous entre les boucles brunes de Laink était envoûtant.

Il était toujours dans l'entrée, seul le bruit du monde extérieur persistait dans la pièce. En reculant, Laink appuya sur l'interrupteur par mégarde avant de s'assoir doucement par terre, tirant Terra vers lui.

À quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, Terracid le dévisageait avec un mélange d'admiration et d'excitation. Il lui caressa la joue, puis glissa vers son torse tout en conservant le contact visuel. Il ne savait jusqu'où il pouvait aller, mais quelque chose en lui, lui criait de continuer de le caresser.

Laink le regardait, le souffle lent, il sentait que Terra était plus que perdu. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il prit alors la parole.

« - Damien,… t'inquiètes tu peux continuer si tu veux. »

« -Toi, tu veux ? » Demanda l'interlocuteur.

« -Ouais, je suis pas contre, je suis même pour en fait. » Sourit celui qui était sur le sol.

Terracid acquiesça. Sa main toucha alors l'entrejambe de Laink. Ce dernier inspira grandement, son membre à demi durci tremblait sous le contact de la paume de Terra.

Il se durcissait à chaque instant, Laink avait l'impression de revivre sa première fois avec un homme. En y réfléchissant, chaque fois avec un nouveau partenaire était un peu comme une première fois finalement. Mais il digressait. La réalité le rattrapa quand il vit Terra descendre son visage au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lécher cette zone spécifique. Laink se redressa sur un coude et l'interpella avant que sa langue ne le touche.

«- Attends ! T'es sûr ? »

« -Plutôt certain, je dirais. » répondit t'il avec assurance.

« -Tu l'as déjà fait ? » Demanda Laink interloqué.

« -Peut-être » sourit Terra

« -Quo… »

Avant que Laink ne puisse répondre, Terracid plongea sur son membre à pleine bouche. Laink retomba sur son dos, enchaînant des gémissements de plaisir.

Cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Ce plaisir chaud et doux, il ne s'en laissait pas. Terra était doué, la curiosité de Laink était dévorante mais il attendrait la fin pour lui poser des questions.

Ce n'était pas une fellation basique, le grand brun tenait Laink par la hanche, exerçant quelques points de pression ici et là. Il montait et descendait, jouant avec sa langue autour du membre de Laink.

Son autre main tenait la sienne comme pour être sûr qu'il était bien là. Laink frémissait sous la sensation, il caressa d'une main tremblante les cheveux de Terracid. Mais plus les mouvements se succédaient, plus la caresse se transforma en poigne. La pièce était emplie d'obscurité et de ses cris de plaisirs. Laink était pris par Terra et d'euphorie.

Il sentait Terracid sourire, mais son corps était électrifié de part en part par cet orgasme naissant. Laink ressentait comme un flux de chaleur l'envahir par le milieu du corps. Une chaleur presque brûlante qui faisait accélérer son cœur et sa respiration. Son dos se cambra légèrement, il pouvait presque s'appuyer sur sa tête. Terra agrippa ses hanches à deux mains pour pouvoir le finir comme il se devait, selon lui. La voix de Laink résonna tandis qu'il atteignit l'apothéose.

Pendant un instant, le temps fut suspendu. Comme si tous les atomes de l'univers faisaient une pause pour le laisser profiter de cet instant unique.

Pour il lâcha prise, il expira longuement et détendit tous les muscles de son corps.

Terracid se releva, doucement et le petit brun n'entendit qu'un bruit de déglutition.

Il écarquilla les yeux réalisant que son meilleur ami s'était occupé de lui jusqu'au bout. Il fixa le mur d'à côté pour cacher son léger embarras.

« -Ça va ? » Demanda celui aux yeux azur.

« -Oui. » Répondit doucement Laink, à la fois heureux et perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé. Il resta silencieux, fixant le mur.

Terracid se leva, enjamba son ami, pour se rasseoir à côté de sa tête. Il la souleva et se glissa en dessous. Laink avait désormais la tête sur les cuisses de Terra.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans la pénombre sans parler.

Puis Terra soupira.

« -Aaah j'ai fucked up n'est-ce pas ? »

Laink le regarda dans les yeux, dubitatif.

« -Tu te dis que ça va être dur d'être pote maintenant, c'est pour ça que tu dis rien , hein ? » Continua-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur les cheveux bouclés de Laink et les caressa doucement.

Ce dernier ne répondait pas. C'était vrai maintenant qu'il l'avait évoqué, comment pouvait-il être simplement amis. L'amitié exclut le sexe par définition, sauf pour les sexfriends mais cela ne qualifiait leur relation. Si ?

Si ce n'est pas de l'amitié, est-ce de l'amour ? C'est peut-être une exception à la règle. Ça n'a peut-être pas de nom, comme une variable inconnue, une relation x.

Ou bien une expérience unique sans résultat, un genre de bulle hors du temps et de l'espace, un moment qui n'est jamais arrivé.

Mais était-ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux ?

Une fois sans lendemain. Laink pensait, mais il pensait trop.

Terracid le sorti de ses pensées en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« -Te prends pas là tête, on en parlera demain. Il est tard, je vais rentrer. »

Sa voix était calme et il affichait un sourire sincère. Ils se relevèrent et Terra prit sa veste qu'il avait jetée par terre en arrivant. Laink tirait sur le bas de son t-shirt pour cacher sa nudité. Le plus grand ouvrit la porte pour sortir mais il s'arrêta un moment.

« -Terra… à demain. » Lui lança Laink.

« - A demain. » Répondit Terra en souriant.

La porte se referma sur son passage.

La nuit était finie.

Le jour se levait et Terracid avait les yeux déjà grands ouverts. Il avait l'impression que son sommeil n'avait duré qu'un battement de cils. Il se leva, pris un café et resta sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pendant bien deux heures.

Forcément, il pensait à la veille. Il regardait son portable verrouillé à côté de lui, attendant une possible notification. Plusieurs fois, il le prit en main, le déverrouilla, chercha le numéro de Laink et s'apprêtait à appeler. Mais juste avant d'appuyer sur le téléphone vert, il verrouillait son téléphone et le reposait à sa place initiale.

Aah.. Que faire ? Il fallait bien en parler. En plus, pas question de se défiler, il avait dit qu'il appellerait et Terracid se voulait digne d'un homme de parole.

Onze heures sonnaient déjà. Alors qu'il sortait d'une douche chaude, il enfila un t-shirt, attrapa son portable et appela Laink.

Les yeux fermés, en entendant la tonalité, il priait pour tomber sur le répondeur. L'envie de parler à Laink était là, mais celle d'aborder le fameux sujet, moins.

« Allô ? »

Terra ouvrit les yeux.

« - Salut, je t'appelle parce que…. Hier j'avais dit que …pour savoir si.. ça va ? Toi, ça va ? »

Cette première phrase était nulle pensa le grand brun.

«- Eh ben alors c'est quoi cette entrée en matière Terra ? » Répondit la voix amusée de Laink.

Terracid pouvait l'entendre sourire à travers le téléphone et cela le déstressa.

«- Ouais, pardon je savais pas quoi te dire. Surtout par tél, au pire attend, je viens. »

«- Pas la peine. » répondit la voix enjouée de Laink.

«- Comment ça ? »

Mais à peine posait-il la question qu'on frappa à la porte et la tonalité coupa.

Il alla ouvrir et découvrit celui aux yeux bruns derrière la porte. Ce dernier tenait un sachet de pains au chocolat à la main, il passa la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. Un fois la porte fermée, Terracid apporta deux tasses de café et s'installa avec son acolyte dans le canapé.

Ils buvaient silencieusement, quelques minutes passèrent où tous deux se concentraient seulement sur le liquide noir et le silence.

« T'as pensé quoi d'hier ? » Laink brisa la glace.

Terra avala de travers. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« - Je sais pas comment formuler ça… déjà je regrette pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Moi non plus. Acquiesça Laink

\- Haha, tant mieux alors. Je me suis emporté et j'avais peur que tu veuilles pas qu'on…

\- Couche ensemble ?

\- J'allais dire baise mais coucher ensemble c'est bien.

\- Ah autant pour moi.

\- Je suis rassuré, je t'avoue. En vrai à ce moment j'avais juste tellement envie de toi…

\- Hmm

\- Quoi mmmh ?

\- Pareil, je voulais qu'on le fasse c'est tout.

\- …..

\- ….. »

Un silence passa pendant que les deux hommes souriaient timidement sans se regarder.

«- Du coup, on fait quoi pour … la suite ? Reprit Terracid.

\- Ça dépend de nos options.

\- Soit on assume que ce n'était qu'une fois.

\- Soit je t'embrasse là tout de suite et on verra bien comment ça se passe. »

Le regard de Laink transperça les iris bleus de Terra et, comme un aimant, s'approcha de ses lèvres.

La main du grand brun entoura, une nouvelle fois, la taille de ce dernier. Le baiser était la réponse qu'ils attendaient.

L'endorphine qui émergeait en eux redonnait à Laink cette joie de vivre naturelle. Il se sentait bien, heureux et profitait de cette sensation magique de pouvoir embrasser quelqu'un.

Et là, comme une attirance surnaturelle se dégagea des deux hommes. Leurs gestes étaient plus intenses, leur poigne plus fort.

Laink passa alors en position cowboy sur Terra, l'embrassade s'accentua, le fait de pouvoir toucher l'autre, sentir son odeur près de soi, tous deux en raffolaient.

Le temps passait et ils batifolaient sans repos, profitant de la situation sans se soucier du reste du monde. Cependant cet échange n'était pas sans conséquence. L'excitation montait dans leur tête et elle se voyait physiquement.

Le couple échangea un long regard puis, comme l'œuvre de la fatalité, chacun descendit sa main vers l'entre-jambe de l'autre et s'affaira à lui donner du plaisir.

Dans l'excitation et la sueur, les deux sentaient le membre doux et glissant de l'autre. Les gémissements se faisaient entendre, les baisers et les morsures fusaient. Dans cette atmosphère érotique, c'est à l'unisson que Laink et Terra s'adonnèrent l'un à l'autre.

Une fois rassasié de ce plaisir luxueux, Laink n'avait qu'une question :

« Alors, prêt pour le live de ce soir ? »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Je vous annonce le début d'un hiatus pour les fanfictions Terraink. Je ne sais pas si j'en réécrirais un jour mais je préfère ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs.

C'était un plaisir d'en écrire mais l'inspiration me fait défaut vis à vis du pairing Laink et Terracid.

Une fanfiction Devil May Cry va cependant voir le jour, je vous encourage à aller la lire lors dés sa sortie.

Merci de votre soutien, je suis toujours disponible par reviews ou instagram si vous voulez communiquer.

A la prochaine,

Amour sur vous,

Jay


End file.
